Kingdom Hearts Poem Collection
by Lady Hitokiri
Summary: Also haikus and limericks! Please R&R! All are unique! If you don't like one you might like another! Rhyming and free verse poems!.There are poems about Ansem, Donald & Goofy, Sora, Kairi, the Heartless, Riku, the Gummi Ship & more!
1. The Hope

The Hope  
Beyond the light, there lies the dark,  
No glimmer of hope, there's no spark.  
Where hearts and happiness do lack,  
The Heartless roam, pure hearts they track.  
They hate the light, despise the good,  
They'd destroy all if they could.  
Created in the dark and deep,  
The souls of the lost they do keep.  
Kept alive by hatred and death,  
They seek out hearts to give them breath.  
The Heartless have minds of their own.  
Their numbers and powers have grown.  
Who will save us from these creatures?  
A young boy who has these features:  
Hope and kindness, strength and love,  
His heart's a weapon from above.  
His journey to save has just begun,  
He has the light, he is the one. 


	2. Heart's Devotion

Heart's Devotion  
Tied together and bound by love,  
They search for a sign from the sky above  
Anything to tell them that the other's okay  
Longing to say what they want to say  
And knowing that they only get one chance  
To find their true love and seek romance  
World's may separate them, bring them apart  
But truly they're together, in the other's heart  
New people may come, but they won't forget  
'Cause their loyalness to each other is set  
It's a bond that can never be broken  
Sora has her good luck charm, her token  
And his promise to her rings still and true  
Over the days it did not cease, but grew  
Both will be waiting for a while  
He longs to share the paopou, she longs to see his smile  
And they both just long to be together  
And be connected by love forever  
Sora will search and Kairi will wait  
For he's the only one holding the key to her gate  
Their journey of love is in motion  
They'll never forget their heart's devotion. 


	3. He Didn't Ask

AN: This poem is about Sora. I finally fixed it because it was messed up,  
so here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please R&R!!! (  
  
He Didn't Ask  
  
He didn't sign up on a list  
  
He didn't ask for any of this  
  
He was specially chosen by the light  
  
To take up the difficult task to fight  
  
He was chosen to be the Keyblade Master  
  
To save all worlds from disaster  
  
He went from being a small island kid  
  
To being a hero and having to rid  
  
Of all the Heartless and all the bad  
  
Despite his victories he's still sad  
  
'Cause he didn't volunteer for this job  
  
He was suddenly whisked away in a mob  
  
And sent to other, far away worlds  
  
Separated from all he knew his journey unfurled  
  
He didn't have a say in his destiny  
  
But he went along with it even though he didn't see  
  
Why he was chosen, why he was picked  
  
Out of everyone else he felt he'd been tricked  
  
'Cause he was pulled away from a simple life  
  
And brought into a complex one filled with strife  
  
He didn't beg to be the Keyblade bearer  
  
He thought choosing someone else would be fairer  
  
'Cause he was inexperienced, he was young  
  
Despite that the new title on him was flung  
  
But he accepted his fate, and decided he was glad  
  
For being called the Keyblade Master isn't so bad!! 


	4. My Light

My Light  
Finding Kairi means saving myself  
I won't just forget her, put her on a shelf  
Because I can't do anything without her  
If she was completely gone my life would be a blur  
She is my joy, my hope, my light  
There's not a moment around her that isn't bright  
But fate has separated us again  
I have a feeling we'll reunite, but when?  
At night all I dream about is of her  
'Cause I know she's with me forever  
But dreams are not the real thing  
Until I meet her face to face the birds in me won't sing  
I'll do everything I can to fulfill  
My promise to her, which I will  
I can feel it in my heart, I know  
I'll hold her in my arms and never let go  
I don't want someone else; I'd rather be lonely  
'Cause Kairi is my one and only. 


	5. Be Strong, Sora

Be Strong, Sora  
Destiny knocks at your door  
You choose the light  
But seek out more  
To lock the keyholes  
Save the worlds  
A warning is given  
A message unfurls:  
Do not be afraid  
Your heart is strong  
To fight the darkness  
Can't be wrong  
It may be hard  
It may be tough  
The journey-the battle  
May be rough  
But you hold the weapon  
You're the Keyblade Master  
You will save all worlds  
From disaster  
Heartless, darkness,  
Terror, and dread  
These can't be found where you have tread  
For you conquer  
And you defeat  
Light overcomes all  
It can't be beat  
So use your power  
Use your heart  
Unite in love  
Don't break apart  
Don't give up  
You'll make it through  
As long as the light  
Stays with you. 


	6. A Forgotten Promise

A Forgotten Promise  
She never thought  
That it could happen  
She would've fought  
If she knew she'd give up  
Through the early days  
Kairi thought of Sora  
"He'll come back," was what she'd say  
"He has my good luck charm."  
Even when the days turned to weeks  
She wouldn't give up hope  
Though tears still flowed down her cheeks  
With the thought of him hurt, she couldn't cope  
But months began to pass by  
And Sora was slowly leaving her heart  
Kairi could feel it and always she'd cry  
For that was the only thing not keeping them apart  
He finally left her completely  
After years of being away  
And no matter how much she hated to see  
That her life was changing anyway  
So she just moved on with her life  
And never thought of him, of him  
But she didn't think of all his strife  
Of trying to return to her, to her  
But her heart was slowly going to someone else  
She grew up with hardly another tear, just bliss  
One day Sora finally returned to see  
That his words were only a forgotten promise. 


	7. Memories

Memories (Sora's P.O.V.)  
The soft shore nipping at my toes  
That's one memory that I know  
The trees with which the coconuts fall  
That's another thing that I recall  
Building a boat- the rudder, the mast  
Something I will treasure from the past  
The countless seagulls flying through the air  
That's another reason why I wish I was there  
Back at Destiny Islands- my home  
Instead, in unknown lands I roam  
And I miss all the games there that I'd play  
But I can't now 'cause I'm far away  
With all our fun, our eyes would glow  
I remember those memories of long ago  
When we discovered the secret cave  
I won't forget my memories, in my mind they'll be saved  
The delicate seashells in the warm sand  
I'll be anything to be on that beach if I can  
I think of those days when we would race  
Even though I'm in a different place  
I know I'll return, at that island I will be  
So my past won't be just a memory. 


	8. The Heartless

The Heartless  
  
He lives beneath the shadows  
In the deepest of the dark  
He is none other than a Heartless  
For on him there is a mark  
It is a symbol of who he is-  
An evil creature born of hate  
But no one even stops to think  
Of who he was before his fate  
Before he plunged into the darkness  
He was a human, like you and me  
He had a life, he had a name  
He had friends and family  
But the Heartless came and ripped out his heart  
He had no time to put up a fight  
For those evil creatures wrecked his life  
And brought him away from the light  
So now he lives all alone  
In a blind world of distrust  
He now seeks out the hearts of others  
To destroy the light is a must  
He has no conscience, he has no soul  
He cannot laugh, nor cry  
He can never feel the joy of love  
No matter how hard he'll try  
He's forced to fight against the light  
What was once a friend is now an enemy  
A Heartless is now what he is called  
That will always be his identity. 


	9. Contemplating Madness

AN: Sorry, I can't do happy poems. They aren't my thing. Enjoy this one I  
did a while ago. (This is a poem from Sora's P.O.V. talking to Kairi as he  
is still on his journey to find her)  
  
Contemplating Madness  
  
I'm contemplating madness  
'cause you're not around  
Contemplating giving up  
And falling on the ground  
But whenever I do  
I get up and stand stronger  
Though I don't know  
If I can take it any longer  
Take all the pain, grief, and strife  
But I endure it all  
I won't end my life  
'cause I'm living it for you  
For when we finally reunite  
I need you now  
'cause you'll make everything right  
But I'm still contemplating madness  
'cause I miss you constantly  
I need you to make me laugh  
Even that will set me free  
I know you're waiting too  
And it's hard for both of us  
But we're connected by our hearts  
I'm not alone so I won't fuss  
Don't worry, one day you'll see my smile  
We'll share the paopou, hug, and kiss  
Just thinking about it brings me to total bliss  
By using the light from my heart  
I will defeat the darkness  
Knowing I will win  
But always contemplating madness.* 


	10. A Little Bit of Happiness

AN: HERE IS ANOTHER POEM. I KNOW IT IS REALLY SHORT BUT I THINK IT IS STILL  
GOOD. IT IS KAIRI'S POV TALKING ABOUT SORA, WHILE WAITING FOR HIM TO COME  
BACK. PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
A Little Bit of Happiness  
  
I need a little bit of happiness  
  
And that happiness is you  
  
You'd lift me up when I was down  
  
Make me smile when I was blue  
  
I miss your smile, your laugh, your eyes  
  
Thinking of you makes me stare at the skies  
  
We were meant to be together, you and me  
  
I know it is true, it is our destiny  
  
So I'm waiting for you and nothing less  
  
That's all I need: a little bit of happiness.~*~ 


	11. Ansem's Offer

AN: This poem is mainly about Ansem trying to get Riku on his side by lying  
to him but trying to sound good, but it could mean anyone in general.  
Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Ansem's Offer  
  
Come and follow me  
  
I'll give you all you need  
  
It only costs a small fee  
  
Then your troubles will be freed  
  
I will lead you into darkness  
  
That is where you have to go  
  
To gain eternal rest  
  
There is something you should know  
  
The light is filled with hardship  
  
The light will give you strife  
  
It stumbles you and makes you trip  
  
That's not the way of life  
  
All I need is your heart  
  
That is just the beginning  
  
From the light you'll be apart  
  
But surely you'll be winning  
  
Don't worry about a thing  
  
The darkness will take care of it  
  
Don't worry about any bad feeling  
  
You'll feel no weakness, not a bit  
  
And when you decide to join me  
  
You must be loyal all the way  
  
For my ways will never fail  
  
No matter what anyone will say  
  
Whatever you ask, it will be fulfilled  
  
Anything of your desire  
  
To never be hurt or not be killed  
  
I'll protect you down to the wire  
  
This process is easy to go through  
  
Don't think about the past or what you were  
  
Right now it is behind you  
  
Think ahead, will you accept my offer? 


	12. A Journey Begins

**AN**: Hey everybody! Somehow this poem was replaced by a second Ansem's  
Offer. So I'm just fixing it because I like this poem and people need to  
read it, anyways. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Basically it is targeted  
towards Sora and follows partly the beginning story.  
  
****

**A Journey Begins  
**  
When the Heartless come, the worst breaks loose  
  
Your world is exposed to their abuse  
  
They seek out you, so pure of heart  
  
And make you, Riku, and Kairi be apart  
  
You look for them, but they disappear  
  
Then something comes which you have feared  
  
It is Darkside, whom you've fought in your dream  
  
And all this chaos makes you want to scream  
  
But you stand back up and puff out your chest  
  
And through your fear you fight your best  
  
After a while the giant evil is in defeat  
  
Still in confusion you look up to see  
  
A vortex of darkness high above your head  
  
And you hope that tomorrow you won't be dead  
  
The force is unbearable, the strong wind does not cease  
  
You hang on all you can, try to stay in one piece  
  
But you aren't that strong, and are forced to let go  
  
What will happen, you just don't know  
  
You float ever more, from your home you move away  
  
Fighting to be able to see a new day  
  
And you're sucked into the vacuum and pulled way up high  
  
You're surrounded by darkness way up in the sky  
  
Then the vortex closes and you're in a trap  
  
And reality disappears in a snap  
  
Your life turns completely upside down  
  
In an instant you find you're on the ground  
  
But it is not your old home anymore  
  
It is a new world, not like before  
  
And the Heartless, too, reside in that land  
  
You use the Keyblade to destroy all you can  
  
Is this your purpose, what you're meant to do?  
  
You find out more as you go through  
  
So you start your journey all by yourself  
  
Fighting the darkness, increasing your stealth  
  
Soon you'll learn you're the Master of the Keyblade  
  
Living an unreal life you thought you forbade  
  
And it all started when the Heartless took your world  
  
And the journey of a lifetime for you unfurled.


	13. In My Heart

AN: HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I AM PROUD TO GIVE YOU  
ANOTHER POEM BUT FIRST I WANTED TO SAY A FEW THINGS. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A  
POEM OF YOUR OWN THEN HERE ARE A FEW TIPS. I USUALLY THINK UP OF A SCENE  
FROM KH OR A CERTAIN PHRASE OR A FEW WORDS THEN BUILD FROM THERE. I DO MAKE  
A LOT OF CHANGES AND REVISIONS IN MY POEMS. NOTHING TOO DRASTIC. BUT JUST  
TRY ANYTHING. I LIKE RHYMES BECAUSE IT ADDS SOMETHING TO THE POEM AND THEY  
ARE FUN TO DO. I TRY NOT TO BE TOO REPETITIVE SO I'M ALWAYS TRYING  
DIFFERENT TOPICS FOR POEMS.  
  
ANYWAYS, I ALSO WANTED TO ADD THAT I HAVE WRITTEN ALL THESE POEMS IN SPREAD  
OUT PERIODS FROM DEC 2, 2003 UP UNTIL NOW, SO IT DOES TAKE ME A WHILE TO  
THINK UP OF STUFF. I USUALLY GET INSPIRATION AT DIFFERENT TIMES (SCHOOL,  
JOB, OR WHEN I'M BORED, ETC.) WELL, I JUST WANTED TO TELL EVERYONE THAT.  
AGAIN, THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I'VE GOT TWO OTHER POEMS COMING UP SO BE ON  
THE LOOKOUT! (AND I'M SURE THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE! MAYBE EVEN A HAIKU OR  
TWO...AHEM, FOR CAPTAIN SPAM, I'LL TRY!!!!)  
  
THIS POEM IS FROM SORA'S P.O.V. TALKING TO KAIRI. ENJOY!  
  
In My Heart  
  
There is something in my heart  
  
That I think that you should know  
  
It's been kept secret for so long  
  
That I think it's time to show  
  
It is something that I treasure  
  
Something I hold dear  
  
I want to let it out  
  
Though I have doubt and also fear  
  
But this thing keeps me happy  
  
And it never makes me sad  
  
It masks all hate and envy  
  
And it covers all the bad  
  
It symbolizes all light and good  
  
It is there in a sacrifice  
  
And, Kairi, I know in a second  
  
That for you I'd give my life  
  
There is only one person  
  
Who I can show it to  
  
And believe it or not, Kairi  
  
But that special girl is you  
  
There is only one word  
  
To describe the way I feel  
  
To me it means faith and trust  
  
In my heart I know it's real  
  
It can never fade and will not die  
  
It is a blessing from above  
  
Kairi, I'll tell you what's in my heart  
  
For you, always, it's LOVE! 


	14. Haikus!

AN: *SIGH* ALRIGHT. HERE IS MY PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO DO SOME HAIKUS. I PUT  
THESE ALL TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE SHORT AND BECAUSE I'M LAZY. THEY DON'T  
HAVE TITLES THOUGH, SORRY. I HOPE THEY ARE GOOD BUT I AM NOT SURE IF I EVEN  
DID THEM RIGHT!!!. BUT BE HONEST IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M WELCOME FOR TIPS.  
ALSO TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE HAIKUSTOO. BUT MORE POEMS WILL BE UP SOON.  
BTY, CAPTAIN SPAM (OR ANYONE) HOW WOULD YOU DO A LIMERECK. I MIGHT TRY ONE  
BUT I NEED TO KNOW HOW. AGAIN, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I WUV YOU ALL!  
  
Fading evermore  
Never to be seen again  
Dim light of a heart  
  
An unknown presence  
Slowly creeping around you  
A wind of darkness  
  
Colorful lights gleam  
Flowing from the Keyblade's tip  
A summon is called  
  
Overcomes darkness  
An unexplainable force  
The shine of the light  
  
Searching for "the key"  
A clumsy knight and court mage  
Try to find their king 


	15. Princesses of Heart

AN: HEY EVERYONE!!!! HERE IS ANOTHER POEM LIKE I SAID. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
MORE WILL COME SOON BUT MAYBE NOT FOR A WHILE. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Princesses of Heart  
  
Maleficent searched for seven girls  
  
Each one coming from different worlds  
  
Belle was a beauty who fell in love with a beast  
  
Aurora was a girl who had once been asleep  
  
Snow White was a maiden loving every animal  
  
Alice was a young girl sucked down a rabbit hole  
  
Cinderella was a girl who went to a royal dance  
  
Jasmine was a princess who gave a street rat a chance  
  
Kairi was a girl who lived on an isle  
  
All seven were taken and held captive a while  
  
Princesses of Heart was what they were called  
  
They'd be the fairest maidens of them all  
  
Each one was pure of heart and divine  
  
And each was considered to be sublime  
  
So extracted from their were their hearts and soul  
  
In order to unlock the Final Keyhole  
  
But Sora was the one who intervened  
  
But he could do nothing- or so it seemed  
  
To free their hearts he used Riku's Keyblade  
  
To sacrifice himself he was not afraid  
  
So the princesses awoke, including Kairi  
  
So all seven of their souls were freed  
  
Kairi eventually brought Sora back  
  
So finally none of their hearts did they lack. 


	16. Torn In Two

AN: THANKS ALL MY REVIEWERS, BUT ESPECIALLY CAPTAIN SPAM BECAUSE YOU 'VE  
READ ALL OF MY POEMS! YAY! ANYWAYS, HERE IS ANOTHER POEM. I WILL DEFINITELY  
HAVE A LIMERICK COMING UP BUT NOT RIGHT NOW. THIS POEM IS A LITTLE  
DIFFERENT. I PUT IN SONG LYRICS (THAT I KNOW YOU'LL RECOGNIZE) IN BETWEEN  
SOME OF THE LINES. THEY WILL BE LIKE THIS: * LYRICS*. I FELT LIKE DOING  
SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR A CHANGE SO DON'T GET MAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT,  
'K? IT IS PRETTY EASY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON SO I WON'T EXPLAIN,  
BUT IT IS IN Kairi'S P.O.V. OKAY, ENJOY! I'LL HAVE MORE STUFF UP LATER BUT  
MAYBE NOT FOR A WHILE...  
  
DISCLAIMER: OH YEAH, AND I ALMOST FORGOT. ME NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
  
TORN IN TWO  
  
*You're giving me, too many things*  
  
You bring out too many emotions in me  
  
-Hope and love, but worry and hate  
  
Don't make me choose, leave it to fate  
  
*Lately, you're all I need*  
  
I need the both of you, not one or the other  
  
Riku keeps me safe, but Sora makes me laugh  
  
If I couldn't have both of you I'd be torn in half  
  
*You smiled at me, and said*  
  
I love you, but Riku said it too  
  
I love you both with all my heart  
  
But what can I do? Where can I start?  
  
*Don't get me wrong I love you*  
  
I can't deny these emotions I have  
  
Why can't you two just settle for being friends  
  
Then neither of you will be hurt in the end  
  
*But does that mean I have to meet your father*  
  
Does it mean I have to choose?  
  
Yes, it means I'm torn in two  
  
Who should I pick? Sora or Riku?  
  
*When we are older you'll understand*  
  
That I can't keep you both forever  
  
That I'm gonna have to decide  
  
In only one of your hearts will I reside  
  
*What I meant when I said no*  
  
To one of you...but I'm still unsure  
  
You both must be prepared for the worst  
  
We all know both of you can't be my first  
  
*I don't think life is quite that simple*  
  
It isn't easy to pick between two great guys  
  
Hopefully soon I'll decide and we'll see  
  
Which one of you is part of my destiny. 


	17. Limerick 1

AN: HEY, HEY, HEY! THANKEE ME REVIEWERS. ME VERY PROUD TO HAVE 'NUTHER POME  
BUT THIS TIME IT A LIMERICK. I HOPE IT GOOD BUT NOT SURE. THANKEE AGIN!  
THERE ARE NO TITLE, SORRY. (P.S. I FELT LIKE WRITING LIKE THAT- THEY AREN'T  
TYPOS!!!!) (  
  
P.S. EVERYBODY READ A FANFIC CALLED BLACK ORCHID BY DOOMBOY2000 IT IS  
REALLY GOOD SO READ!!!! I COMMAND YOU NOW! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
There once was a very young boy  
Who had a wooden sword toy  
But he obtained the Keyblade  
And learned moves like Strike Raid  
So now he beats evil with joy. 


	18. You Were the Traitor

**AN**: HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! HMMM...LET'S SEE. I  
HAVE ANOTHER POEM FOR YOU. IT IS SORA TALKING TO RIKU. I HOPE IT IS GOOD  
AND HOPE THAT I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS. THANKS, DOOMBOY2000 FOR READING MY  
STUFF. EVERYONE ELSE, READ HIS FIC CALLED BLACK ORCHID! WELL, LET ME STOP  
BLABBERING AND GET TO THE NITTY GRITTY. (WHO MADE UP THAT WORD?)  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND NEVER EVER WILL...(  
  
****

**You Were the Traitor  
**

I have many things to do  
  
And a handful more to say  
  
But it's hard to talk to you  
  
You say back off and go away  
  
Riku, don't try to push me  
  
And don't test my limits  
  
This isn't a game  
  
So don't think you're gonna win it  
  
We're both after the same thing  
  
But we're taking different paths  
  
To side with darkness you're thinkning  
  
That you're better, but face the facts  
  
Yes, you messed up- it was a mistake  
  
Admit it now and enter the light  
  
Your heart was what Ansem tried to take  
  
He turned you against me and made us fight  
  
We're both trying to help Kairi  
  
Neither of us can "win" her, but save her  
  
We can work together, don't you see?  
  
But you think I just want to win her favor  
  
Well I just want her back again  
  
Riku, just join me and we can both look  
  
I know she is our best friend  
  
But you act like I'm a traitor, a crook  
  
But you're the one who went against me  
  
You turned away from all the light  
  
You were blind RIku, but can't you see  
  
That I'm trying to give you back your sight  
  
You are my friend and always will be  
  
So just come so we can both find Kairi.


	19. Limerick2 and Haiku

**AN**: Hello, everyone! I'm back again! Thanks so much for reviewing! I truly,  
truly appreciate it! This is short, yes, a limerick and a haiku together  
and they are among my least favorite. But I have a poem coming up that I'm  
having writers block on but I should get it up soon, plus another poem on  
the way.  
****

**P.S.** I thought of something that involves YOU! Yes, YOU! Tell me any topics  
you want for poems, limericks, or haikus (specify which one), then tell me  
about it in your reviews. I'll try to do them all or pick only a few. So  
give me suggestions that you want! For example, say "I want a poem about  
Sora trying to find Kairi in haiku form". But try to be new and creative!  
  
**P.P.S.** Yes, Zanisha, you can use the title "Heart's Devotion". Basically I  
don't mind maybe give me credit. I don't care if people use a line or  
something but they just need to ask. BTY, thanks for the advice. I'm pretty  
bad with my poems and hopefully your suggestions will help me. (I think I  
used that awful "thing" rhyme again....don't be mad!)  
  
**P.P.P.S**. I think I repeated two poems (Ansem's Offer) I'll try to fix it  
and get the real poem up. I think I just thought I hadn't put it up yet or  
something!!!  
  
Well, enjoy! Yes, these poems are shorter than my blabbing on this page but  
oh, well. The haiku is about those unknowns and the other one is self  
explanatory.  
----  
Mysterious cloaked beings  
Nonexistent ones  
Begrudge both the light and dark.  
----  
Ansem was once a wise king  
His experiments created a thing  
It was made of darkness  
He called it a Heartless  
That was just the beginning.  
  
**AN:** Ugh. Horrible. Just horrible. Remember to tell me your poem suggestions  
so you can get what you want!!!! :)


	20. The Mage and the Knight

**AN:** Hello everyone! I have two other poems but I wanted to put this one up  
first. It is about Donald and Goofy! Yay! I hope it is good- the end is bad  
though. I just based it on the beginning because I couldn't think of  
anything else. This is CaptainSpam's idea for a poem. I hope it is good.  
Enjoy! I'll get the other poems up soon as well.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney...wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Mage and the Knight**  
  
After discovering that King Mickey was gone  
  
Donald Duck knew that something was wrong  
  
This feathered fowl went into a fit  
  
He didn't like the letter Mickey left one bit  
  
Donald quacked loudly and ran into the yard  
  
There he found that waking up Goofy was hard  
  
But with a flick of his rod, he shot up a spark  
  
Which woke up the sleeping dog, who barked,  
  
"G'mornin', Isn't it a nice day? What's the matter?"  
  
"This is serious Goofy! No time for light chatter!"  
  
The duck explained the situation to Goofy  
  
He didn't know behind him was Minnie and Daisy  
  
So both found out abut their huge problem  
  
When Donald read the letter again  
  
'Find the key' was what it said  
  
He knew this journey he would dread  
  
But bravely Goofy came along too  
  
And with Jiminy in the gummi ship they flew  
  
They traveled quickly to Traverse Town  
  
Pluto took off to sniff Sora out  
  
Soon Goofy and Donald discovered a mess  
  
When they learned all about the evil Heartless  
  
The court mage would fight using spells  
  
But for the knight, a shield would work as well  
  
And together they fought in each district  
  
Until they learned who the Keyblade picked  
  
It was Sora, the kid with spiky hair  
  
So the two from the castle followed him everywhere  
  
Through each world they searched for their king  
  
Along with the boy who held the key  
  
Goofy and Donald- a dog and a duck  
  
They'll win in the end with lots of luck! 


	21. The Wildest Ride

**AN**: Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Again, if you want me to write  
about a specific topic then tell me and I'll try to do it, whatever you  
want related to KH. Okay. This poem generally refers to right after Riku  
took Sora's Keyblade at Hollow Bastion and stuff. And more stuff. Well,  
sorry about not putting this up earlier. I promise the next poem will be up  
before the week is over!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't- but wish I did- own Kingdom Hearts...(  
  
**The Wildest Ride  
**  
"You were just the delivery boy"  
  
That was what he said  
  
Don't listen to him Sora  
  
Riku's playing with your head  
  
We know who you are  
  
You're the Keyblade Master  
  
You are its wielder and  
  
You're stronger, better, faster  
  
Just believe in yourself  
  
And have strength in your heart  
  
Riku's heart was weak  
  
His decision wasn't smart  
  
He went over to the darkness  
  
And got swallowed up in lies  
  
So the Keyblade chose you instead  
  
Which gave Riku a surprise  
  
He chose the wrong path to help  
  
With good intentions to save Kairi  
  
But you, Sora, stuck by the light  
  
That's why you now hold the key  
  
But now you have to fight Riku  
  
Hurting a friend is a tough feat  
  
You have to get through this  
  
Even if it means taking the heat  
  
All that you have to do  
  
Is show him the right path  
  
Save him from the darkness  
  
And from all of it's wrath  
  
You'll get your Keyblade back  
  
With Donald and Goofy by your side  
  
But hang on tight and use your heart  
  
'Cause this is your wildest ride. 


	22. Hollow

**AN:** Thanks to all my reviewers especially Doomboy2000 and Zanisha because  
you've been reading all of my poems! I am loved!!!! Well, my sis (aliasfan)  
has a poem collection called A World Without You. She wants more reviewers  
so please read her stuff! Well, this is a poem I've had that I said I'd put  
up. Another poem will be up early next week (one about their childhood in  
free verse!!!!) I think this is my first Riku poem! Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda yadda. You know what I'm gonna say. Read previous  
disclaimers.  
  
**Hollow  
**  
I feel so empty, so hollow inside  
  
I'm vulnerable and cannot hide  
  
Cold, so cold in this place  
  
I start to walk and quicken my pace  
  
Yet I'm not getting anywhere  
  
All that's here is over there  
  
Just black and emptiness all around  
  
Not even a shadow on the ground  
  
I'm all alone with just my mind  
  
But I think I'll lose it unless I find  
  
Something to help me escape this grave  
  
But as for my soul no one can save  
  
I'm walking on death and breathing no air  
  
I have no heart, my eyes just glare  
  
Down at what I've now become  
  
Something evil, pitiful, glum  
  
A mere shell, a nothing, drowning in pain  
  
In this place there is nothing that I gain  
  
I guess I was wrong when I thought it best  
  
To shy from the light and join the darkness. 


	23. When Things Were Simple

**AN:** Yay! Another poem! This one was from Zanisha's request (about Sora,  
Riku, and Kairi's childhood memories) in free-verse! It is pretty long.  
Wow. My first non-rhyming poem. I hope you guys like it! By the way, I have  
special shout out to Captain Spam, Doomboy2000, and Zanisha for being my  
best and most loyal reviewers! You guys are the best!!!!! Okay. You can  
still give suggestions for poems (I'm working on the one CaptainSpam  
suggested on right now, which will be up this week!). Thanks a lot!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or Disney...:(  
  
**When Things Were Simple**  
  
When we were younger  
  
Weren't things just more simple?  
  
When our only worry  
  
Would be getting sunburned  
  
Or not catching any fish  
  
We'd watch the giant ocean waves  
  
The older kids surfing  
  
But us...we'd go to the pool  
  
And our secret haven  
  
The cave, where all our adventures occurred  
  
I thought I was a pirate  
  
And someday I'd find buried treasure  
  
We were so small  
  
Without a care in the world  
  
And our most prized possession  
  
Was our collection of seashells  
  
Riku would make us helmets  
  
Out of the largest empty coconut shells  
  
And we'd pretend to be in the army  
  
Play fighting with our wooden swords  
  
We had our special clubhouse  
  
Built way up in a tree  
  
Where us three were the only members  
  
Remember when things were simpler?  
  
When we'd race across the sand  
  
And explore the sea on our boats  
  
When the nights were cool  
  
And we'd lie on the beach  
  
Staring at the stars  
  
Sometimes we'd build sandcastles  
  
or just sit under the paopu tree  
  
Waiting for the fruits to fall  
  
I won't forget the day  
  
When Kairi found a baby seagull  
  
I returned it to its nest  
  
Even though we all wanted to keep it  
  
I remember when things we so simple  
  
When I found a clam  
  
Inside of it was a pearl  
  
And I gave it to Kairi  
  
Remember when the sea breeze gently blew  
  
And rainbows formed near the waterfall  
  
And we had no worries at all  
  
I wish things were still simple.


	24. Unexpected Summon

**AN:** Yay! Reviews!!! Thanks for your uplifting opinions! Yes...I have more  
poems than this one here but I'm evil so I'll wait a while to put them up.  
Well, probably only a few days so you won't be tortured. I'm glad you like  
my poems. This poem is short...sorry...though I think it is cute. But I'll put  
up my three other haikus and another FREE VERSE poem up soon, k?  
  
**Doomboy2000:** I forgot to say that I liked your limerick poem about Black  
Orchid. It was cool. You should do more!!!  
  
**CaptainSpam:** Here is your poem!!! I hope I did it right...I think I did what  
you asked. Whatever.I liked the last poem too...I wish I had no problems and that things were truly simple!!!! Meh. At least school is almost over...but then I have yucky finals...ugh.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Read previous disclaimer.  
  
****

**Unexpected Summon**  
  
In his hands, there's another gem  
  
Just one more creature to summon  
  
Escaped from its world and all alone  
  
It must be strong; its light has shone  
  
It could be like Simba the lion, a great animal  
  
Or like Genie, a being so powerful  
  
Something enormous, something great  
  
Surviving its world's darkness was its fate  
  
So with a twist of Sora's Keyblade  
  
The summon unleashes to come to his aid  
  
With a range of colors, swirling bright  
  
Sora expected a spectacular sight  
  
What a surprise then, when Sora did see  
  
A small fawn beside him named Bambi!


	25. Nothing's Like Before, and Haikus

**AN:** Alright. I'm being nice and putting these up earlier! I hope you like  
(3 haikus and a free verse). Though I think they are kind of bad and tell  
me if they are. Well, the poem is kinda broken up and smaller but I guess  
it is still good. Yay! School's almost out for me! June 18! Can't wait!  
Then I can update and write more...and read more! Yay! Thanks everyone for your great reviews!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. Yadda yadda yadda....  
  
**Haikus**  
  
My fate has been sealed  
Destiny has pulled me to  
A new world beyond  
  
I can't back out now  
Kairi has me in her hold  
She's captured my heart  
  
Creature of the dark  
It cannot cast a shadow  
Because it is one  
  
****

**Nothing's Like Before**  
  
Falling...falling...  
  
Not a dream  
  
It's real  
  
But this can't be reality  
  
Falling...falling...  
  
Those creature...those things  
  
I'm not dreaming  
  
I can't be dreaming  
  
Slipping into a new realm  
  
My life is changing  
  
Falling...falling...  
  
Me...why did it choose me?  
  
Untold thoughts  
  
The secrets of other worlds  
  
All laid out before me  
  
Falling...falling...  
  
Everything flashes before my eyes  
  
Heartless...Keyblade  
  
Riku...Kairi  
  
Darkness...Light  
  
Keyblade Master  
  
What is happening?  
  
I'm being pulled  
  
Pulled into a new world  
  
Into a new life  
  
Falling...falling...  
  
Nothing's like before.


	26. A Light Within

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I usually do poems during school  
and stuff. I had a little writers block but it is over now. My middle  
finger hurts 'cause it got slammed in a door. ( But I think it is getting  
better so I can maybe type more. (but I'll probably make it only worse!) I  
was going to do another free verse but then I got an idea and used rhyming.  
But the next will be free verse, I promise, and it will be up in the next  
few days. You can still suggest poem ideas...if you want. This is Riku's  
P.O.V. Not 100% sure who it is targeted to...Kairi or Sora. Enjoy! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I couldn't own Kingdom Hearts if I tried...  
  
**A Light Within**  
  
There, centered in my heart,  
  
The very essence of its core  
  
A light –small- but surely growing  
  
But it wasn't like that before  
  
In the past that light was stronger  
  
And I could feel it beat and burn  
  
But darkness consumed people's hearts  
  
And soon it was my turn  
  
I remember how it was  
  
To feel darkness deep inside  
  
All I felt was pain and anger  
  
From this terror I couldn't hide  
  
I thought I'd stay like that forever  
  
The chances of escaping looked grim  
  
For I believed my heart wouldn't recover  
  
While the better possibilities seemed slim  
  
But rather, my luck had changed  
  
As a ray of hope shone through  
  
That glimmer began to form and grow  
  
The moment I saw you  
  
The evil that I kept inside  
  
Had seemed to fade away  
  
A light broke through the endless black  
  
And that's where I am today  
  
Now I want to thank you  
  
For making me whole  
  
For bringing me back  
  
And for saving my soul 


	27. New Worlds

**AN:** Yay! More poems! And my finger feels much better (thanks CaptainSpam!)  
I've got a few more poem ideas that will keep me busy and I'll most likely  
have up in the next week or so because my finals are this week. (Yay- no  
writer's block...yet...) This is another Sora poem! Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not owned by yours truly.  
  
**New Worlds  
**  
Exploring new worlds  
  
It's what I've dreamed of  
  
Discovering things  
  
I never knew even existed  
  
New sights, new sounds  
  
New people to meet  
  
I've always wanted to travel  
  
To broaden my horizon  
  
And expand my abilities  
  
There's always more to find  
  
Beyond the lands I know  
  
I've seen it all firsthand  
  
I'm a seeker, an adventurer  
  
Someone who doesn't give up  
  
So why keep things locked away?  
  
I say open up to a different world  
  
A place I thought I'd never visit  
  
But my dreams have come true  
  
To make me complete  
  
And to widen my path  
  
My longing for adventure is over  
  
The door has opened  
  
It beckons for me to enter  
  
And reveals to me  
  
A new chance  
  
And a new life.


	28. I Wish

**AN:** Here ye, here ye! Thou witnesses a most beloved poet bestowing another  
poem unto ye. And that shall be the greatest in the land. Unless ye review  
ye shalt be thrown into thine dungeon and fed to yonder rodents! (p.s. I  
don't know why I wrote that way, or even if it is correct. Hyperness is the  
blame.)  
  
In Riku's P.O.V. Again, in the darkness. Sorry for repetitiveness. I should  
make less sad Riku poems...unless you like them sad. But more poems are  
coming after my finals! –shudder– Anywhoo...CaptainSpam, yes I used that  
method but at first I used ice, which did help a little. Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't be here, would I?  
  
**I Wish  
**  
I wish I had no heart  
  
Then it wouldn't have to break  
  
I wish I had no feelings  
  
Then they wouldn't be hurt  
  
I wish I'd never gone to the darkness  
  
But I can't change that now  
  
Everything's a mess  
  
And there's nothing I can do  
  
But wait for a light  
  
Something to break through this black  
  
Then I could see again  
  
But maybe I don't want to  
  
To see the changes that have occurred  
  
Now I wish I had no eyes  
  
So I wouldn't see the horrors around me  
  
I wish I had no ears  
  
So I wouldn't hear the screams  
  
I feel like I need everything  
  
But I don't, and I want nothing  
  
Since Kairi can't be mine  
  
I don't want anyone else  
  
I deserve to be down here  
  
In pain and suffering, a wandering soul  
  
I deserve to wither...deserve to die  
  
I don't want to be the Keyblade Master  
  
Not anymore  
  
I don't want to see my home, my friends  
  
Nothing ever again  
  
I don't want to wish anymore  
  
'Cause I'll never get what I wish for  
  
Only what I deserve


	29. Keyblade In Action

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm back! And...yes...school's out...computer's fixed...blah blah  
blah. I gotta say that I am so happy to have so many reviews. I actually  
never thought I could have that much! Yayness! Well, I have several P.O.V.  
poem ideas with new characters (not just same old Riku, Sora, and though I  
don't really have many of hers, Kairi too). I also am planning more haikus  
and limericks as well. Hopefully I can get my ideas out on paper...er,  
computer, and post them up soon. Hopefully my writer's block can go away...  
  
Anywhoo...this is a poem I did before I had some better ideas so let me just  
say bear with me and read it, then be on the look out for newer and  
hopefully better poems and stuff! Oh yeah...almost forgot. Read Black Orchid  
by Doomboy2000 and anything by Zanisha. I might be forgetting some people  
but I can mention them later...I think Lyphe was one of them...just click on my  
reviewers to read their stuff. Well, please enjoy this poem about Sora,  
etc. Thanks!  
  
Me: cuddles Arc plushie while eating a cookie Heh heh. (Thanks Zanisha  
and Doomboy2000!!!)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts...never have, and never wi- hmmm...maybe  
I will someday. Yeah, like in my dreams.  
  
**Keyblade in Action  
**  
They come up out of nowhere  
  
In larger numbers than the norm  
  
Sora summons his Keyblade  
  
In Ultima Weapon form  
  
Metal slices through the air  
  
Moonlight glinting off the blade  
  
Sora brings the weapon down  
  
Fighting with no friends at his aid  
  
He hits the nearest Heartless  
  
Penetration is quick and deep  
  
And soon the darkness that once was  
  
Is now defeated at his feet  
  
It slowly begins to disappear  
  
And it is well forgotten  
  
For Sora's gaze now shifts  
  
To the group that surrounds him  
  
He moves back into fighting stance  
  
Sweat dripping off his brow  
  
The monsters seem almost unbeatable  
  
But he knows he'll win somehow  
  
Sora takes a deep breath  
  
And prepares for the fight  
  
Heartless leap at the lone boy  
  
But he attacks with incredible might  
  
He moves the Keyblade with great ease  
  
Slicing through the Heartless all in one row  
  
Yet when one is defeated, four more appear  
  
Hurt and weakened, Sora seems to slow  
  
His steps grow heavy, his reactions, too  
  
The creatures fight hard, having a goal:  
  
Kill the Keyblade Master, take his heart  
  
Destroy the Keyblade and Sora's soul  
  
It seems like the fight may end soon  
  
As another hit brings him to the ground  
  
But a light from Sora strikes the Heartless  
  
And they disappear until there's none around  
  
Sora gets up, putting his Keyblade away  
  
He begins to speak, standing tall  
  
"The Keyblade is very powerful and strong,  
  
But my heart is the mightiest weapon of all." 


	30. Limerick3 and Haiku

**AN:** Hello everyone! I've decided to put these up altogether, though the  
poem will be the next chapter. I don't have much else to say...but I hope you  
enjoy them. The haiku is first then there is a limerick. Also, I was  
wondering if you could tell me your three fave poems, or if you can't  
remember them all at least tell me one or two you really liked. I kinda  
just wanna know if some people like certain poems the most. Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer:** See previous disclaimer...yeah.  
  
Unlocks the Keyholes  
Born from the princesses' hearts  
Keyblade of darkness

Moogles are cute little guys  
That have pompoms, and wings to fly  
With fur as white as snow  
They always say "kupo"  
But don't even ask me why.


	31. Ansem's Story

**AN:** This is a poem about Ansem...it is something a little different but I'll  
still try to come up with some new free verse ideas soon, though I had some  
writers block on this poem. Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to tell  
me some of your fave poems!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah...I don't own Kingdom Hearts...so what?  
  
**Ansem's Story**  
  
That longing within me did not subside  
  
It only grew deeper no matter what I tried  
  
I felt a sensation run through all my veins  
  
To seek out more knowledge, wisdom I'd gain  
  
So I began experimenting, and my work was tough  
  
But with researching I couldn't get enough  
  
I learned that some darkness was in the heart of everyone  
  
And that by removing one's heart their life wasn't done  
  
Rather, they transformed into a creature of darkness  
  
It was then that I marked them and called them Heartless  
  
I studied these monsters day after day  
  
And became consumed in my work in every way  
  
The Heartless sought out peoples' hearts, but wanted more  
  
That was when they led me to Hollow Bastion's core  
  
-It's heart- that was their true destination  
  
I still wanted to learn more and had much contemplation  
  
The differences between the light and dark I tried to sort  
  
So I put all of my information into a report  
  
But the pages became separated, somehow scattered  
  
Yet at the time, to me, none of that had mattered  
  
For I took the next step, and tried something new  
  
I plunged into darkness to see if it all was true  
  
But I didn't become a creature, just a wandering soul  
  
Why this had happened, I didn't know  
  
I searched for a body- something to take over  
  
And I met Riku, using his weakness to my favor  
  
I had a body to control and all was fine, so it seemed  
  
But then that Keyblade Master ruined all my schemes  
  
He defeated me once, then over and over again  
  
Yet I knew that this would not be the end  
  
After the light from Kingdom Hearts forced me to go  
  
I knew I still had to fulfill my plans even though  
  
Sora was still alive, I knew I'd face him once more  
  
I'll be ready, and we'll see what the future has in store.


	32. To Fly Sky High

**AN:** Wow...it's been a while since I've updated. Well, not too long but to me  
it seems like it. Umm...this poem is done from the request of Captain Spam.  
Hee...when Sora learns to fly in Neverland. If I remembered correctly it was  
right before he battled Captain Hook. Anyways, I'll try to get more up  
sooner but I'm trying to work on my fic right now and I have to get a  
chappie up (hopefully today). Thanks again for reviewing! And let's see  
which one of you becomes my famous 100th review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but I have pictures of it in my room  
if that helps...  
  
**To Fly Sky High  
**  
(dumb title, yes, I know...)  
  
All that it took  
  
Was a little fairy dust  
  
Sprinkled on my head  
  
And a happy thought  
  
I imagined defeating a boss  
  
Meeting new friends  
  
Or being with Kairi  
  
But I stuck with  
  
The thought of my redhead  
  
Suddenly I felt something odd  
  
It was a rush throughout my body  
  
I took a deep breath  
  
And jumped off of the plank  
  
I felt a light tingling and then...  
  
I opened my eyes  
  
I hadn't hit the water  
  
No...I was floating in midair  
  
Happiness welled up inside me  
  
I moved upward, the wind brushing my face  
  
I was being held down no longer  
  
I could....fly!  
  
I soared gracefully in the air  
  
Then dove towards the water  
  
Moving up in time before I hit it  
  
The sensation, I'd never felt it before  
  
I was on a record high  
  
I couldn't compare it to summoning  
  
Or even wielding the Keyblade  
  
This was a new experience  
  
Something I didn't want to end  
  
I glided through the cool night air  
  
Laughing at Captain Hook below  
  
I flew down on the deck, holding the Keyblade  
  
Peter Pan nodded to me, and I smiled  
  
We had a score to settle with this codfish. 


	33. Heart Returned

**AN:** Hey, it's been a little while. I had some ideas and they went down the drain. I'm sorry for all of my excuses but they are true! Anyways, I've settled for something a little new but not exactly. Hope you like! Try to guess what it is about before the end when it becomes clearer. Actually it is kinda obvious but whatever.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to write this? Yes? Oh, okay. Well, how about you just check out the previous disclaimer and leave it at that.  
  
**Heart Returned**  
  
Look out inside  
  
As time passes me by  
  
Forgetting who I was  
  
What I now am  
  
Leaving behind  
  
Short trails of the past  
  
Falling through  
  
That whirlwind of darkness  
  
My heart, now gone  
  
Slowly becoming  
  
A well known form  
  
Darkness, enveloping like a veil  
  
No feeling...just numb  
  
Recollections of my friends,  
  
Myself, all disappear  
  
Only knowing that  
  
I'm heading downward  
  
Just sinking, floating,  
  
In a darkened abyss  
  
As time passes me by  
  
I forget why I'm there  
  
Forget the sacrifice I made  
  
The strength I had  
  
Now deteriorating  
  
As a new type of power unfolds  
  
Hands outstretched  
  
Now a purposeful victim  
  
Of what I've been fighting against  
  
That darkness-  
  
an enormous cloud  
  
Yet I can't hear its thunder  
  
Only a faint stirring inside me  
  
As my body slowly changes  
  
Changes into something  
  
That defies the light  
  
Moving, stealthily,  
  
Across bleak barriers  
  
Keeping me from my goal  
  
I need a heart,  
  
One to consume  
  
As time passes me by  
  
Something is still different  
  
Deep down I'm still myself  
  
Not completely taken over  
  
By that inevitable  
  
Strangling of darkness  
  
Several familiar faces  
  
And then one nears  
  
Feelings begin to return  
  
A young voice calls out  
  
Sora!  
  
Then I'm back  
  
In a passing light  
  
I realize now,  
  
Holding her in my arms  
  
She saved me  
  
Now everything's coming back  
  
I am Sora  
  
The Keyblade Master  
  
Heart returned.


	34. In the Gummi Ship

**AN:** Woo-hoo! Finally I've gotten another poem up! It's been a while. And I've got several more ideas so that's cool. I hope you like this poem. I think it's kinda cute, not all dark and depressing...(which is still good!) Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Again. And again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I owned a real gummi ship...the chocobo one...but I don't...

**In The Gummi Ship **

Come on guys, let's go

It's time to fly through space

Donald, start the engine

I'm ready to see a different place

Go ahead and turn the key

We're all in the gummi ship

Press the pedal, grab the wheel

I want to start this trip

Lifting off is smooth

And soon we're in the air

I think about our next world

I'm intent on getting there

But the ride isn't a peaceful one

Heartless ships come into view

I grab hold of two lasers

And quickly shoot a few

They're soon all blasted down

Above, below, left, and right

There are no more enemies

Left in my sight

Giant colorful structures

And moving rings I see

I catch sight of a blueprint

I wonder what ship it'll be

Our gummi plane is strong

It's made of many blocks

Aeroga-, Holy-, and Comet- Gs

And much more in our stock

Equipped with very high defense

And weapons to attack

We have nets, shields, and lasers

Even cannons in the back

Our ship veers into a warp hole

And time speeds up fast

We emerge and I see a world

We're finally there at last

A new land that I can explore

One that may contain my friends

If not, I'll again board the ship

Willing to search 'til the end.


	35. Whatever It Takes

1**AN:** Man, I'm kinda running out of things to say here. Uh, let's just say all you reviewers better update your stories pronto! This poem is sorta short and it's okay. I'm trying to redo my fic called Crazy Day which is in script format or they'll delete it. So I want to hurry up and do that. And don't worry, story ideas are forming in my head, but they'll take a while to get out. Enjoy, my minions!

P.S. Does anyone know what's up with Doomboy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH.

**Whatever It Takes**

I thought it was my island

The place I'd been away from

It'd been so long since I'd seen it-

The palm trees, the water,

The sand and the cliffs,

It all seemed so familiar

Home...I was finally home

But then I heard the voice

Speaking words of long ago

_This world has been connected_

_Tied to the darkness_

_A meaningless effort_

_One who knows nothing_

_Can understand nothing_

And then it was revealed

This place wasn't Destiny Islands

It was fake...a twisted form

Then what happened to my world?

Ansem- he did all of this-

Took over Riku, created the Heartless

It was his fault and I wanted revenge

I lifted the Keyblade, ready to fight

Everything he said to me

It all wasn't true- false phrases

I turned towards that man

The one who ruined everything

Whatever it takes to make him pay,

I'm willing to do it.


	36. Heartless

**AN:** Hah. Lookie here. Two poem updates. Wow. It's been forever since I've done anything except read other people's works, and even then I'm behind in a lot of people's fics. I just got a bit of inspiration to write and decided to make a few poems. Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Everyone knows that. But yes, I'd like to dedicate this to all of my friends who've stuck with me this far even when it seemed like I was dead. You know who you are.:P 

**Heartless **

I was once a plain human, age sixteen

My life was great- or so it seemed

I began to feel an emptiness inside

It wouldn't go away, no matter what I tried

Suddenly one night, a creature appeared

It was like a black shadow- worse than I feared

I tried to escape but it leaped in attack

It clawed at my chest but I fought back

It evaded my moves- it was strong, I could tell

It swiped again, pain seared, and I fell

There was no use fighting against this beast

It pulled out my heart and there it did feast

But then he came along and saved the day

By swinging the blade, the creature went away

I was slowly dying- my minutes were few

But he said that my life still wasn't through

He patched up my wounds and helped me to heal

I still hardly believed that this was real

He said that I was lucky to survive the fight

But in my mind I knew that he wasn't right

The emptiness inside now felt complete

Once I realized it, I got to my feet

I said he couldn't help me anymore

Because it was my heart he couldn't restore

Though alive in flesh, my heart was dead

Different thoughts ran through my head

Thoughts of death, thoughts to kill

Hearts of men, I'd have my fill

A silent roaming with one goal

To ease the pain down in my soul

I'd consume the darkness inside of all

I'd rise higher as men would fall

My lust for the deep could not subside

Nor from the growing evil could I hide

It covered my body, like blankets of cold

And the darkness inside began to unfold

I wasn't a human, I was a Heartless, you see

That was why no one would be able to help me

But there was only one thing that he could do

Kill me to end the suffering I was going through

Kill me, I said to him, a spiky-haired kid

He got out his Keyblade and with tears in his eyes…he did.


	37. D e m o n s t r a t e

**AN: **Well, here's the other one. I actually did this maybe a few weeks ago but then I forgot about it. Well, it's pretty much self explanatory, basically it's about a Heartless. Yeah, I like doing all that dark stuff.But anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy. :)

**-**D e m o n s t r a t e-

_I wanted power…no, I needed power_

_That comfort in my last dead hour_

_I craved to feel secure and strong_

_The emptiness inside just felt so wrong_

_So I filled the void to ease the pain_

_I had to lose much in order to gain_

_That's why I gave my heart to despair_

_Since my cries were not heard anywhere_

_I gave in to the darkness and let it in_

_And through this death my life did begin_

_At first in a solitude that I could not see_

_I had longed to escape and be set free_

_My clawing only started off as a crack_

_I soon broke through and never looked back_

_Now I was free to roam every land_

_As I held men's hearts in my demonic hand_

_My soul was no more, but what did I care?_

_As a human it never felt like it was even there_

_The form I had now helped me to live true_

_I felt power and comfort being built anew_

_The burden of the light was no longer in mind_

_Since the wave of darkness was all I could find_

_I could now help the world achieve its fate_

_To help it crumble under death and hate_

_I'd finally be able to d e m o n s t r a t e_

_The power of my new found d e m o n ' s t r a i t _


End file.
